Ghost of You
by r2roswell
Summary: A spell has been cast and Neal is an unfortunate casualty. Only Emma can interract with Neal as a result of her magic which creates some interesting twists as they try to figure out a way to fix it.
1. Death is Pain

**Chapter 1: Death is Pain**

* * *

Mr. Gold sat on his knees and wept. It had been a dark night and a long day.

Off to the side Emma hugged Henry tightly, his face was buried in her chest and his eyes were closed. Mary Margaret had her hand on Emma's back and David stood near them, his arms wrapped around his family.

"No!" Gold cried, "What have you done, what have you done, what have you done," he repeated over and over.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. His son Baelfire wasn't supposed to have been taken from him, not like this.

"Now we're even," said Hook.

Gold used his cane to help him stand. "Even," he said nearly lunging toward Hook.

There was nothing he could do. Cora took a step forward and blasted Gold sending him flying.

Gold was quick to recover though.

"He was Milah's boy too," Gold yelled. "Does that mean nothing to you!"

"Considering that your boy had tried to kill me before," said Hook, "No it doesn't."

"Oh get over it Rumpel," Cora said with a laugh. "You're showing weakness."

Emma and her family watched as they argued. She could feel her own anger begin to boil.

Releasing Henry and looking forward she said, "Watch Henry."

"Emma don't," David called out.

Standing a few feet in front of Regina, Cora and Hook, Emma could feel the energy from inside start to simmer.

In the past several months since returning from New York Emma had been working at her power, understanding it, learning it, controlling it. She had reached the point where no longer did she need someone placing a hand in her chest to create a blast.

Now she called upon that power and blasted the trio. Only Hook went flying. Both Cora and Regina used their smoke screen only to reappear in the same position as before the blast.

Regina laughed, "I'm gonna let that one slide only because you're pissed."

"Damn right I'm pissed," said Emma. "You're just as responsible for getting rid of Henry's father as Hook is."

Regina shrugged, "Well Henry's been without a father before, no great loss."

"You may want him back but you don't care about him at all anymore do you? If you did this wouldn't have happened."

Regina took a step forward closing the gap between her and Emma.

"No, if you had stayed away then we wouldn't be here now!"

"You're holding on so hard to the past you don't care how far you'll go, how far you'll push Henry away. If I were you I'd take a good hard look at Gold's relationship with his son. Is that really what you want?"

"What I want is my son back."

Emma backed away, "As long as you stay like this it will never happen." Emma pointed behind her. "Take a good hard look at that little boy. You broke him your majesty. There is no way you're getting him back now. I hope you're happy."


	2. A Restless Mind

**Chapter 2: A Restless Mind**

* * *

Emma walked down the stairs and sighed.

"He's finally asleep," Emma said to her parents who were sitting at the table a few days later. Emma pulled out a chair and sat down next to the, her hand coming up to her eyes to rub them.

"How are you holding up," Mary Margaret asked.

Emma shook her head, "I don't know." She looked directly at her parents. "How could Regina do something like this, how could Hook?"

Mary Margaret took Emma's hand, "Sometimes a person's own vendetta can overshadow the needs of someone else."

"But what about Henry? I can understand the need of hurting Gold but Henry, how could she do that to her own son? Does she just not care?"

"I don't know," said David. "Maybe she doesn't anymore."

Emma couldn't sit any longer. The day had been a day of fighting and Neal had been an unfortunate casualty of that.

"Emma," said Mary Margaret, "Talk to us," she said to her daughter knowing there was more to Emma's anger than she was letting on.

Emma took a deep breath trying to keep herself together.

"I can't," she said her voice quivering.

Emma took another breath hoping it would help. She then turned to her parents. "Henry's asleep but I need you to look after him for me for a while. You can go to bed or whatever, I just don't want him to be alone," she said grabbing her red leather jacket from the rack.

She hadn't worn it in a while but now she felt she needed it, she needed the comfort, the armor.

"Emma, it's late," said Mary Margaret worrying about her.

"I can't sleep right now even if I wanted to. I need to go clear my head."

Emma opened the door and left not bothering to say anything else.

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other feeling for their daughter wishing there was some way they could help her.

* * *

Despite being here hours earlier, Emma still found herself drawn back. The cleanup had been taken care of and there had been no evidence to show that a battle had taken place.

Emma sighed as she thought back to what had occurred.

_"How lovely," Hook said to Neal, "The son to save the father."_

_"I don't give a damn about him," Neal said to Hook._

_"Oh sure but he gives a damn about you, that's why you're here," Hook said with a smile._

_Cora made a lunge at Neal but before she could reach in and rip out his heart Emma had, as once before, jumped in front of Neal, Cora's hand going into Emma's chest but not being able to pull anything out._

_"Mom!" Henry called out._

_Cora turned at the sound of Henry's voice but Emma didn't. She had to stay focused. A blast from inside sent Cora flying._

_"Henry," said Regina surprised that the boy showed up. She hated his babysitters tonight. He shouldn't be here._

_Regina watched as her mother traveled several feet back. She turned to Emma._

_"Guess it's time for plan B. You can't be in two places at once Miss Swan," she said with a smile._

_Emma turned to see Hook holding onto Neal. Gold had tried to fight him off but magic was protecting him from getting close._

_Before anyone could make a move, Hook drove his hook into Neal's chest._

_"Dad!"_

_"Neal!"_

_"No!"_

Emma closed her eyes to blink back the memory. Near the trees she could hear some rustling in the dark.

"Who's there?" she called out.

"It's just me Miss Swan," Gold said coming into view.

"Gold, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you I suppose."

Emma looked at Gold. She hated the man more than she ever thought it was possible to hate anyone.

It had only been three months ago that she had discovered he was Neal's father. Neal had his issues with Gold, returning to Storybrooke only for Henry's sake but wanting nothing to do with him. Only in the past couple of weeks had Neal tried to work things out but Gold hadn't made it easy, continually using magic as a clutch in order to fix things.

Neal had come to know about Emma's magic but he had seen her differently. Unlike his father, Emma only used magic when necessary and only as a last resort. She had grown up in this world and would have rather handled situations based on what she knew rather than what she was born with. And unlike his father, Emma wasn't selfish when it came to her magic. She used it to help people, protect them without asking for anything in return.

Emma could no longer stand being here. She could no longer stand being around Gold so she began to walk away without saying a word.

"Miss Swan," Gold said to her. "I'd like to see Henry. I'd like to see my grandson."

That was the final straw in her very short fuse. In any other situation given that Gold had never directly harmed Henry she would have been okay with them visiting as long as she or Neal were present but not this time.

She turned to him, "I won't allow that."

"Please, he's all that I have left of my boy."

"No, he's all that I have left of him! You think after everything you can just- you and Hook have been at this war for far too long that you don't care who gets hurt in the process."

"Okay you're angry, you're not thinking clearly."

"No I am. Hook may have killed him but your finger was on that trigger. You're just as responsible as Hook, as Cora, as Regina. I don't care if you're blood related, Neal was right to stay away from you so now I'm gonna make damn sure you stay away from his kid!"

Emma walked back to her car leaving Gold to stand alone on the highway.

* * *

Emma drove for a little while longer until she arrived back home but it wasn't the family apartment that she was going to.

After spending a couple weeks at the bed and breakfast Neal had gotten an apartment on the floor beneath hers.

At first Emma had rejected the idea. Henry of course had been excited. Neal had meant what he said to her in New York, that he wouldn't do to Henry what his own father had done to him and what he had done to her. He intended to stick around and getting a permanent place was part of that. Still at the beginning Emma had thought him being around would mean living somewhere in Storybrooke, not directly beneath her apartment.

Emma now fumbled with her key, the key that Neal had given her so that she and Henry could visit him as they pleased. Once the door was unlocked she made her way inside and turned on the lights.

It bothered her being in the apartment when Neal was no longer here.

Her eyes diverted to the window where the dream catcher was placed. Emma remembered the day Neal moved in. It was one of the first things he put up when he had arrived.

The place was so like Neal, most of his belongings from his New York apartment were here. Now though there were not just items of a bachelor but of a father. Pads of paper and colored pencils were on the table and spread across the room was various photos of him and Henry, even a few with her in them.

They had been getting close to something. Things could never go back to how they were eleven years but time had begun to heal, it would always leave scars but situations were mending. She and Neal had been spending more alone time together. Henry had often teased that she and his dad were falling in love all over again. Even her own parents had seen it.

* * *

Emma made her way down the hall to his bedroom. She hesitated as she neared the dresser. On the wooden corner of it, her swan key chain necklace was hanging. Emma brought her hand to her chest as she got closer, remembering the day she had taken it off after wearing it for years. With shaky hands she took it down and hung it around her neck. Emma promised herself to never take it off again.

She had told Neal the partial truth when she removed it that afternoon in the bar. She wore it to remind herself never to trust again but also because she was never sure she could trust anyone after all the trust she had placed in him and secretly believing that somehow it would lead her to him again.

Emma made her way to the bed and lay down. She felt physically and mentally drained. The events of the day came flooding back and the realization that Neal would never return began to sink in.

She didn't care that the tears were starting to flow.

"Emma," Mary Margaret whispered as she stood standing over her daughter, her daughter's back toward her.

Emma whimpered, "He's gone," she said, "he's not coming back."

Emma hated that she was using those words once again but they were true.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma, her heart breaking for her daughter. She walked over and lay next to her, her right hand rubbing Emma's arm and then tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear as Emma continued to cry through the night.

She was actually grateful for her mother's comfort but that didn't stop the pain.

The tears continued and Emma placed her face in the pillow to let out a small scream. She hated feeling like this. She wanted things to go back to the way they were, she wanted Neal to come back so that they could finish what they were starting. She loved him and it was only now that she was finally able to admit it to herself.

"Emma," she heard him call out. "Emma wake up."

Emma's eyes opened and she adjusted them.

"Neal," she said seeing him in a spirit form that reminded her of the ghosts in Star Wars.

Neal's eyes widened, "Whoah, you can see me? I was just expecting you to hear my voice. This is even better."

"I miss you," she said to him surprised that those were the first words to come out of her mouth.

"I haven't gone anywhere," said Neal, "Not technically."

"But you're not here."

"No but I could be."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not dead Emma, I'm still alive."

* * *

"Emma, Emma."

"Neal," Emma called out.

"Emma," she heard again.

Emma turned at the sound of her mother's voice. She looked at the bed confused as to when she had gotten up and walked toward the door.

Mary Margaret sat on the bed and looked at her.

"You okay?"

Emma looked toward the hall where Neal had been standing just moments before. She turned to Mary Margaret.

"I'm fine," she said. "We should probably get back. Henry will be awake soon."

Mary Margaret nodded and stood up.

"And thanks," said Emma, "For last night I mean."

Mary Margaret stood up and walked toward Emma taking her hand and squeezing it. "You're welcome," she said with a warm smile.


	3. Talking to a Ghost

**Chapter 3: Talking to a Ghost**

* * *

"You're back," Henry said when Emma and Mary Margaret walked inside. "Where'd you go?"

Emma looked at Mary Margaret. She wanted to lie but after the fireman lie had come out months ago she made a promise to herself and to Henry never do lie to him again.

"I was at your dad's apartment," she said to her son.

Henry came up and hugged his mom, "You miss him too don't you?"

Emma hugged him back, "Yeah kid I do."

"What's to miss," said Neal standing on Emma's right side. "I'm still here."

"Mom," Henry asked as he felt her tense.

Emma continued to stare at Neal. She had to be asleep. How else could she be seeing him?

"Mom, you okay?"

Neal smiled, "Yeah you probably shouldn't' tell him you're seeing me right now. That would be crazy since no one else can."

"Crazier than believing in magic?" said Emma.

"Just a bit," said Neal, "And you might want to keep those thoughts to yourself until we can talk alone. How about we go for a drink?"

"You don't drink anymore," Emma replied.

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter, they all did. Other than Henry asking if she were okay no one had said anything and this had them concerned.

"Emma," Mary Margaret said cautiously, "What's going on?"

Emma seemed to come around and realize that she and Neal weren't the only ones in the room.

Suddenly Emma's keychain began to feel heavy.

Neal watched as her hand made her way to it about ready to yank it off as she had before.

"I wouldn't do that," said Neal.

"Why not," Emma again said aloud, cursing herself the second after.

"Because you think that if you take it off you'll stop seeing me. It won't work trust me. Leave it on it looks good. And stop answering me out loud. You're starting to freak out your parents. Henry's starting to think of some theories." Neal laughed, "They're kind of ridiculous but he's a smart kid so I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually, hopefully after you have."

Emma shook her head at the same time trying to get Neal out of it.

She took a step back from Henry, "I think I need some air," she said. She looked at her son, "You gonna be okay for a few hours kid?"

David walked up to Henry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be fine," David answered, "Go take care of things."

Emma smiled, "Thanks."


	4. About Today

**Chapter 4: About Today**

* * *

"Any idea where we're going," Emma asked as she sat in the driver's side of the bug and Neal sat in the front seat.

The day was dark and overcast. The weather reports said it would be that way for the rest of the day and afternoon.

"Somewhere you won't be seen."

"So a place without magic then," said Emma.

"You know where?"

"Don't you?"

"The second you agreed t come with me I decided not to invade your thoughts."

"Thanks I think."

The two continued on in silence for a while until they came to the leaving Storybrooke sign. The drive took a while until they arrived at Chantey's Lobster House.

"This isn't what I had in mind," said Neal, "Unless you plan to get something to eat."

"And it's not what I had in mind either," Emma replied, "Come on."

Neal followed Emma across the street and into the woods deeper until they were completely surrounded by trees. Emma walked up to a specific tree, one with a gigantic gash in it. She gently rubbed her fingers over the rough edges.

"Emma what is this place?"

Emma just shrugged. "It's the tree that brought me here. August showed it to me once. It kind of has a special meaning. When I can I like to come here and think. And other than really needing a drink right about now, this was the only thing I could think of that would help."

Neal took a few steps closer till he was standing near the tree looking in. "Aw you were so tiny."

Emma crossed her arms, "Cut to the chase Neal. Not that I'm not happy to see you because I am but I'd prefer it if you were I don't know, real and not just some apparition. What happened to you and how is it that I'm the only one who can see you?"

"Do you remember the conversation we had back in the bar in New York?"

"Which part?"

"The part where we talked about fate," said Neal, "about reasons."

Emma held back her tears to speak. "You said, 'Maybe we met for a reason, maybe something good came from us being together'."

"You remember," Neal said with a smile.

"Yeah I do. What does that have to do with anything though?"

"It's everything," he said. "Last night when you fell asleep in my apartment, I felt everything you did. I felt your pain, all of it but what I felt stronger than anything else was your love. The only time I've ever felt that was when I was with you, the way we used to be. Maybe Henry wasn't the only good thing to come from us being together. Maybe that was also the reason, the love you feel for me, the love I feel for you."

"You really think that?"

Neal smiled, "Don't you?"

Emma could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. "What does that mean for us then? If we love each other as much as I love you and as much as I think you love me then why does our story end?"

Neal took a step closer to Emma and placed his right hand on her cheek. Emma leaned in and could feel him as if he were real and not just some blue formed ghost. She closed her eyes and tears began to stream more. She wanted him to be real more than anything right now. She wanted to be close to him, she wanted to feel his heart beating.

"Shh," Neal whispered. "It's okay."

"You're a ghost, it's not okay."

"It is. Maybe our story hasn't ended yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Our love Emma, that's what's keeping me here."

"Then I can't hold you back, you have to go into the light or whatever."

"Not gonna happen. Earlier I told you that I was still alive and I am Emma. You just have to find me."

Emma looked up at Neal, "Find you how?"

"I don't know. We'll find a way. Even I'm not God. I just know my body isn't in the casket that you had me buried me in."

"Even if I found it, it goes against the rules. You can't bring people back from the dead."

Neal smiled, "Then it's a good thing I'm not dead," he said taking her face in both his hands.

Emma looked up at him reading the expression in his eyes; they mirrored her own. Neal smiled and Emma did too; his lips drawing in closer. Emma could actually feel the brush of his skin on hers, gentle at first but then a stronger as the fire within them got hotter, electric.

Emma pulled back and had the largest grin on her face. Knowing full well that Neal felt real she took his hand, "Let's get out of here."

Neal smiled and the two made their way out of the woods.


	5. Transcendental Love

**Chapter 5: Transcendental Love**

* * *

Emma couldn't help but laugh as she lay on her bed. Neal was on top of her, his body arched downward to conform to hers. Her clothes had been scattered in the room, the door locked. Emma was grateful that both her parents were busy at the station and Henry was off away at school.

Neal looked up at Emma and smiled and she smiled back. He then diverted his eyes downward, enjoying every facet of her smooth skin. She was so beautiful as beautiful as she had been eleven years ago, if not more so. Time didn't seem to be an enemy for her the way it was with some women, not that it would have mattered. Eleven years ago he knew he would love her forever. Neal placed a hand on her left breast and he could feel it wrinkle and get hard. Emma gasped at the sensation and gasped greater as his tongue slowly made circles around it. He moved down to her abdomen and Emma brought Neal in closer to her.

It bothered Emma slightly that she could not remove Neal's clothes. His temporary state seemed to prevent that even though she could actually feel him. Still what she could feel and what she could do was more than electrifying for now. She leaned up to reach his neck, running her lips and her tongue over his exposed skin. She made her way until her lips found his, their tongues caressing the inside of each other's mouths.

Both Emma and Neal could feel his excitement, the sensation of wanting to burst through the fabric. Neal's breathing slowed and so did the feeling.

"I'm sorry," he said to her apologizing for not being able to perform the way he wanted to.

Guilt began to sink in. He wished he were human, human like he had been. Then he could give Emma all of himself the way he had once before.

Emma brought Neal's face up to hers. Unlike his own, her eyes were not filled with disappointment.

"It's okay," she whispered. "I'd rather have this than nothing at all."

"But-,"

"Shut up and just kiss me all ready. I need this, please."

Neal's smile slowly began to return. "I need this too," he said leaning down till his lips found hers once again.

* * *

Emma had her eyes closed as her head rested on Neal's chest. She was covered with her tan sheets and Neal had his arm wrapped around her drawing her in close.

"This is real right," Emma said to him.

"Does it matter if it is or not?"

Emma let out a small laugh. "Well if it's not then I think I got a better understanding of what teenage boys go through."

Neal laughed at Emma's comment and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's real," he said, "I promise."

"Good."

"I'm just sorry I couldn't give you everything."

Emma turned sideways so that her right elbow was propped on the bed and her head in her hand.

"That was perfect for now. I promise I will find you."

"I sure hope so because this is not how I want to make love to you from now on. At the very least you deserve someone more human, less see-through than I am."

Emma gently tapped him, "Don't joke like that. What I want is you and currently since we don't know where your body is I'd rather have this version of you than nothing at all."

Neal leaned up and placed a kiss on Emma's lips and then pulled back. "I love you," he said to her.

"I love you too," Emma whispered back.

"I'm dead and now you tell me," Neal said with a laugh.

Emma laughed also. "Well technically you're not dead. Still better late though right?"

Emma began to kiss Neal's lips and then she moved slowly to his cheek and settled for a moment on his left ear until finally she made her way down to his exposed neck.

Emma wondered what Neal was feeling. Did he feel the same was as if he had when he were fully human or was it different for him now? She wanted to ask him about it but she didn't want to stop herself either. Neal's skin on her lips felt too good and she wasn't ready for the sensation to end. She figured she could always ask him later.

As Emma's lips found their way back to Neal's he forced himself on her with more passion than before. He then turned so that his back was on the bed and she on top of him. The sheet that Emma was covered with quickly slid to the floor. She pulled Neal up, with the help of his own lifting to make it easy, both of them in a sitting position.

Neal caressed Emma's arms and then they trailed to her breasts. Her hands in turn rustled his hair and she leaned down to his mouth, their tongues meeting.

* * *

The two were taken out of their state of bliss when they heard a knock on the door.

"Emma," said Mary Margaret, "Are you okay?"

"Shoot," Emma whispered, struggling out of bed. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven," Neal said knowing the exact time without needing to check a clock or a watch.

"We've been at this all afternoon? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because we were having fun and you're the full blooded human now. Shouldn't you have known when to take a break? Not that I minded."

There was another knock. "Emma," asked Mary Margaret.

"Um yeah," said Emma, "Just a sec."

Neal smiled, "It's nice not having to worry about finding clothes."

"Now you decide to be snarky," Emma whispered as picked up her jeans from the floor. She then went to her dresser to grab some underwear, a bra, and an undershirt and began to dress.

Emma now stood by the door and Neal was still laying on the bed, his back propped along the head board and his arms beneath his head.

"I hope your mom didn't catch us," he said.

Emma turned to him, "Shut up!"

She then turned back to the door and opened it slightly peeking out, careful to make sure the mess in her room couldn't be seen.

"Hey," Emma said to her mom who was waiting outside her bedroom. "I didn't know you guys were home, how long have you been here?"

"A few hours," Mary Margaret replied. "Everything okay? We thought we heard noises coming from in here. We tried checking on you earlier but there wasn't an answer."

"Um yeah, I was…asleep. I must have had the TV on too loud. Sorry."

"You look flushed."

Emma tensed, "I'm fine."

"Okay well we're about to sit down and eat, did you want to join us?"

"Sure, just give me a minute?"

Mary Margaret smiled and walked away and then called out for Henry. Emma closed her door quickly. She closed her eyes and rested her head against it.

Neal walked over and placed his hands on the door entrapping Emma.

"That was close," he said to her.

"Ya think?" Emma brought her hands to her face, "God were we really that loud?"

"I don't know, I was too focused on other things," Neal said tracing his fingers along the top of Emma's chest.

Emma brought her hands back down and her head moved back enjoying the sensation. Neal leaned in and began kissing the bare skin of her chest.

"I have to go," Emma whispered.

"I know," Neal replied.

Neither of them moved for a few minutes.

"Emma," they heard David call out.

Emma looked at Neal, his head buried in her chest. She placed a kiss on top of his head and with her hands she brought his face up to meet hers.

"I really have to go," she said to him.

Neal smiled, "Okay."

Emma leaned in and kissed his lips. They lingered for a bit. "God I cannot get enough of that," she said to him.

She kissed him one last time before opening the door and joining her family in the dining room.


	6. Neal is Alive

**Chapter 6: Neal is Alive**

* * *

"Okay kid, that's enough for the night," Emma said to Henry as he lay in his bed.

She placed his book on the corner of his nightstand.

"Just one more," he asked.

"Shouldn't you know these stories by heart by now?'

"Sure but I like hearing you read them to me."

Emma smiled, "I like that too Henry."

"So can we read just one?"

"Nice try but you need to get to sleep."

"Hey mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Henry, why?"

"I don't know you just seem off, not really yourself. Have you thought about talking to your parents or Archie?"

"Why would I need to talk to Archie?"

"Because of what happened to dad."

Emma took a deep breath.

"We haven't really talked about him have we?"

"No," Henry replied.

Emma looked near Henry's window and Neal stood there. She turned back to Henry. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to do this. I don't want us to forget him but it's hard to talk about him too."

"Did you love dad?"

"Henry."

"Can't we talk about this, please? You did go on a couple of dates before he-," Henry couldn't say the word.

"You can't fall in love with someone after a couple of dates."

"A couple of dates now but you loved him once before right?"

"I did."

"So do you love him now even though he's gone?"

"It's really important to you isn't it?"

Henry nodded and Emma took a deep breath as she looked at Neal. "Yeah kid, I still love your dad."

Henry looked away from Emma. "We're never going to be a family again."

"Hey, I wouldn't lose faith just yet. Henry look at me," she said to him. Henry did so. "You can't see him but your dad is here Henry."

"What makes you think that?"

Emma smiled, "because I have faith. I know he's here, I can feel him. Your dad loves you and he won't abandon you ever."

A smile began to creep at the corners of Henry's lips, thankful for Emma's comforting words. They had had been enough to sooth him.

Emma leaned down and placed a kiss on Henry's forehead.

"Now get some sleep."

* * *

"Emma, what's going on," Mary Margaret asked when her daughter came downstairs after putting Henry to bed. Her mother handed her a cup of hot cocoa.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked trying to sound oblivious as she took a seat at the table.

"You know what we mean," Mary Margaret replied.

David looked at his wife and then his daughter. "We're just concerned about you Emma. You haven't been the same since Neal died and we're worried."

Emma couldn't bring herself to look at her parents. "You don't have to be."

"You should tell them," Neal said standing over Emma.

Emma placed her cup on the table as Neal placed his hands on her shoulders. Emma closed her eyes and leaned her head sideways, feeling the touch of his hand on her face.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Can't what," asked David.

"You told Henry," said Neal.

"That was different," said Emma. "I only said all that to make him feel better."

"You didn't lie to him. You told him the truth."

"Emma," said Mary Margaret, "who are you talking to?"

Neal came over to Emma's left side and knelt next to her. "You have to tell them."

"It's crazy," she said to him, "this whole thing is crazy."

"What's crazy," asked Mary Margaret.

Neal took Emma's hand in hers and smiled. "You can do this. A year ago you would have thought all of this was crazy remember- magic, the curse, all of it and yet here you are talking to me, seeing me. Emma they can help you find me. You don't have to do this alone. Find me and we can be together, really be together. Our son can have that family he misses we could've been."

Emma shook her head, "If it were anyone else-,"

Neal smiled, "You would do exactly the same thing. I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere."

Emma nodded and looked up. She couldn't stand sitting so she stood and moved to the island. Placing a hand first on the counter top and then on the chair. Neal moved with her. This wasn't going to be an easy thing but Neal was right, she did need help finding him and who better than the two people who had pretty much worked the sheriff station with her.

Emma turned around to face her parents. "Neal is alive," she said flat out.

"Emma," said Mary Margaret, "I know you want to believe that but-,"

"You wanted to know what's been going on with me," Emma said cutting her off. "This is it. I've been talking to him, seeing him."

"Among other things," Neal said with a huge victorious smile.

Emma tried to suppress her smile but she couldn't prevent her blushing.

"Do you mind," Emma said to him, "I'm trying to be serious here."

"Right sorry, and we still have later."

Emma focused back on her parents. "I don't know what Hook did to him but Neal didn't die."

"What do you mean he didn't die," Mary Margaret asked. "And if he didn't then where is he?"

"Other than here," said Emma, "I don't know where his body is."

"Wait, he's here right now?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been… seeing him," David asked not really feeling a little uncomfortable with the context of his question.

"Since that night I went to his apartment," said Emma.

"That night I found you there," said Mary Margaret.

"Yeah."

"How is any of this even possible?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know," Emma replied, "How is it any more possible than Cora trying to rip out my heart and not being able to or you guys being in a cursed state for twenty eight years? It's magic."

"The savior," said David.

"I guess," Emma said to him.

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter, "It has to be. How else is it that you're the only one who can see him? You are the only one who can see him right?"

Emma looked at Neal and he answered, "As far as I know yeah. When I haven't been around you I tried to get Hook to listen even Regina. Cora can't be found. You'd think though with magic of her own she'd be able to."

"What about your father," she asked him.

Mary Margaret and David looked at the spot where Emma was focusing her attention.

"You're joking right? I wasn't getting along with him in my physical state what makes you think I would get along with him now?"

"Yeah but you were trying right? You should have seen him when I found him, he was pretty distraught."

"Serves the bastard right," Neal said in disgust. "The only reason I was there that night was because of you. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"Emma what's going on," David asked, "What's he saying?"

Emma's eyes widened, "You sacrificed your life for mine," she said understanding.

It wasn't so much that Emma couldn't be at two places at once, had she been able to Neal still would have found a way to protect her regardless.

Neal took a step closer to Emma and took his hands in hers. Emma rubbed the inside of his palms.

"I would always protect you," he said to her.

Emma sighed knowing he was right. He had protected her before from his father that day Gold threatened her in Neal's apartment; he had protected her when they fought with Cora and Regina in Gold's shop. He was always protecting her.

"I know. I just wish I could've protected you but since I couldn't I will find you."

David took a step forward and nodded to Emma and then looked at what to him and Mary Margaret was empty space.

"We'll find you."

"Tell your dad I say 'thanks' and that I trust him more than I do my own father."

Emma looked at David, "He says thanks and that he trusts you more than he does his own father."

"You're welcome. Speaking of Gold-,"

Emma crossed her arms, "We're not going to tell him anything. If Gold finds out about this he is gonna be the one looking. We have to get to Neal first, it's what he wants."

"And what do we do once we find him," said Mary Margaret, "If we find his body and it's not breathing there's not much we can do."

Emma smiled, "Well it's a good thing Neal isn't really dead. He's just stuck. Whatever is doing this is preventing him from actually living but it's also preventing him from moving on to an afterlife or whatever."

"So it's a sleeping curse," said Mary Margaret.

Emma looked at Neal and he shook his head to indicate 'no'.

"Not exactly," said Emma. "Neal is stuck here and not in that fiery inferno and I can see him as clearly as I see the two of you. This is something different."

"Well whatever it is," said Mary Margaret, "We shouldn't wait. I'll call Granny and have her come and look after Henry."

"Wait, so you guys believe me? You guys believe I see Neal?"

Mary Margaret and David smiled at their daughter, "We have faith in you," said David.

"And if anyone understands love," said Mary Margaret, "It's me and your father. We know you're in love with Neal and maybe it's not so much your magic as it is your love that is helping you see."

"I think the two are pretty much the same thing," Emma replied in reference to magic basically being what she was created out of since true love was the most powerful magic there was.

Mary Margaret smiled at Emma, "Well regardless, what you and Neal have is real. If it wasn't you wouldn't have been separated for eleven years and still held candles for each other. No matter how hard you try to move on you can't run from true love."

Neal smiled and tightened his grip on Emma's hand. She smiled over at him. In a way the words her mother spoke felt like a blessing of sorts.

Mary Margaret took Emma's free hand. "Now come on, let's get ready so we can find your boyfriend."


	7. Graveyard

**Chapter 7: Graveyard**

* * *

"I don't get it," said Ruby, "If Neal is missing then what exactly are we doing here? It's not like we're gonna find his body."

Emma dug her shovel into the dirt, she was halfway through and then the shovel hit something hard.

"Neal thinks we might be able to find something that we can track him with and I just figured since I'm good at finding people and you're good at tracking with the whole wolf think then this might just work."

"But I can't track the dead."

Emma looked up at Ruby, "He's not dead."

"No offense but if you can see his ghost then he's technically dead."

Emma dug more and then started to scrape off the dirt.

"Just so you know if Gold finds out about this then he's going to flip."

"I'm pretty sure soul mate trumps parental authority."

Ruby smiled, "Soul mate hu, I don't think I've heard you refer to him that way before."

"Yeah well-,"

"I haven't heard you call me that either," said Neal.

"I called you my boyfriend last night," Emma said looking at him.

"You didn't actually, that was your mother."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Are we going to talk about the logistics or can we get back to digging up your grave? The sooner we find you the better it is for everyone, the better it is for me."

"Wait," said Ruby, "He's here, right now?"

Emma just nodded. "Get in here and help me with this."

Ruby got in the pit with Emma.

"There better not be a body in here," said Ruby.

The two gently pulled the lid off the coffin. Sure enough Neal's body wasn't in it but instead there was an impression of where his body used to be.

"What is that," Ruby asked.

Emma looked at the spot and then at Neal. The color of the imprint and Neal's ghost like appearance were exactly the same. Whatever the blue material was in the casket was somehow connected.

Emma grabbed the shovel and began to scrape the material. She then reached for a clear plastic bag in her pocket that she had brought with her in case there was evidence to be collected.

Ruby and Emma climbed out of the pit and Emma continued to look at the material.

"Emma, I know what you're thinking," said Neal.

"You said you wouldn't do that," she replied.

"I don't have to read your thoughts to know. Don't do this. You even said you wouldn't."

"That was before we found anything. What choice do I have?"

"Anything but that," Neal replied, "You ask him for his help he's going to ask for something in return. Go to Blue, anyone else but him," Neal pleaded.

"Emma, what's going on," Ruby asked, "What's he saying?"

"You're magical," said Neal, "Can't you just figure it out?"

"No I can't. I may be magical but I'm still learning all this stuff. If going to your father means it saves your life then I'll do it."

"Gold," said Ruby, "You're joking right?"

"You know he's going to ask for something in return," said Neal.

"Then I'll pay it as long as it means I get you back," Emma said to him.


	8. You Get what You Give

**Chapter 8: You Get what You Give**

* * *

"There is only one reason you'd be in my shop," Gold said to Emma. Her parents were with her. "You want something and considering how you blew me off several nights ago I'm not in a real forgiving mood so you can see yourselves out."

"Not even if it's about your son," said Emma.

Gold tensed. "My son is dead. You saw it happen. You were there at the funeral."

"What if I were here to tell you he wasn't?"

"Then I would tell you that grief has taken the best of you. You saw the body, we all did."

"I knew this was a waste of time," said Neal.

Emma looked at him for a second but didn't respond. She turned her attention back to Gold. "Yeah I did and if I also remember correctly Cora tricked Regina the same way. Can't you give me the benefit of the doubt on that one?"

"Okay I'm listening. What do you want Miss Swan?"

Emma held up the clear plastic bag, "I need you tell me what this is."

Gold took the bag, "It's anti-freeze," he said matter of fact.

Emma looked at Gold, "Like the stuff you place in your car?"

Gold let out a small laugh, "No this is a different thing entirely. I'm actually surprised you got your hands on it. This stuff is not easy to come by. How did you acquire it?"

Emma smiled, "What's it used for?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Emma tell him," said David.

"After he answers my question," said Emma. "What is this particular anti-freeze used for?"

"To freeze a person's soul," Gold answered. "The person it's used on is not alive but he or she is not dead either. Now are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to play guessing games?"

Emma looked at her parents and Neal for a moment before looking back at Gold.

"Neal's alive. I found this stuff in his coffin."

"You dug him up!" Gold steamed.

"He wasn't there!"

"Then where is he," Gold said coming around the counter. "Miss Swan, where is my son?"

Neal quickly stood in front of Emma taking a protective stance. To her it felt like she was looking at Gold through drunken goggles that copes used at school demonstrations. It was slightly disorienting.

"Don't come any closer," Neal said to him even though Gold couldn't hear.

Emma placed her hand on Neal's shoulder. The action baffled Gold since all he saw was Emma placing her left arm up and her left hand curve.

"Neal, I'm fine," said Emma.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you," he said still facing his father.

"He won't. Look at me," she said.

"I am looking at you Miss Swan," said Gold, "Now tell me, where's my boy?"

"She's not talking to you," said Mary Margaret.

"What," Gold asked sounding very confused.

Neal sighed and turned around to Emma.

She smiled at him, "Trust me."

"I don't trust him," he admitted.

"I know but I also know we can't do this alone and since Ruby can't track you there are no other options."

"What's happening?" Gold asked.

"It's complicated," David replied.

"I don't care, tell me," Gold pressed.

Neal reached up and placed a hand on Emma's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere," he said to her, "But be careful, please."

"I will be."

Neal nodded and moved to stand on Emma's left, holding her hand.

"Can you tell me what's going on now," Gold asked. "If you're not talking to your parents or to me who are you talking to?"

Emma looked at Neal, "Your son," she answered.

"What?"

Emma turned her attention to Gold and tightened her grip on Neal's hand.

"He's here right now but his body's missing. That's the only reason I came to you."

"You can see him right now?" Gold asked. Emma smiled. "That's not possible," said Gold.

"She has magic," said Mary Margaret.

"Regardless," said Gold, "That's still not possible. The anti-freeze potion is designed so that no magic can detect the state the person is in. That's why when it is used friends or family believe the person to be dead. There's never been any reason to question that. What made you think to dig up my son's grave?"

"He did," said Emma.

Mary Margaret and David took a step forward and stood on Emma's right side.

David looked at Gold, "You said that stuff can't be detected. What if it's not Emma's magic that's making her see him, what if it's something else?"

"You think it's true love," said Emma stating it not as a question but as a continued thought.

A spark could be seen lighting up in Gold's eyes. "That certainly would be interesting now wouldn't it? I've used this potion before."

Neal rolled his eyes, "No surprise there."

Gold continued, "but even on the most true spouse the widow doesn't see their loved one. Is Baelfire here now?"

Emma looked to her left and smiled, "He's always here."

"Very interesting," said Gold. "It seems I have a habit of underestimating you Miss Swan and not just your ability to use magic but in regards to the love you have. It would seem that there is no magic powerful in all realms to keep you and Baelfire apart much like your parents."

"So can you help me get him back or not?"

"No," Gold said flat out.

"No," David repeated, "What do you mean 'no'? You're just going to abandon your own son?"

"I'm not abandoning anything. All your daughter needed was the identification of the substance which I easily provided."

"Neal is missing," said Mary Margaret, "Don't you care at all?"

"On the contrary dearie I care plenty but there are several things I know: One is that I'm trying to respect my son's space and when he was alive he didn't want me around and the second is that given the information that Emma can see Bae only she can find him."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" asked Emma, "His body is gone and I can only think that Regina or Cora have it but they're nowhere to be found."

Neal wrapped his arms around Emma and from the outside it looked like Emma was placing her arms around herself but her arms weren't touching her stomach; they were just a few inches away.

"The love you have for my son," said Gold, "And the love he has for you cannot be touched. You could be in different realms which technically you are and you would still find each other. As long as you trust that you'll get him back."

"Ask him what he wants," Neal said to Emma.

"You're not getting into his thoughts?" Emma asked.

"Are you kidding? No way do I want to know considering he's had over three hundred years worth of making people miserable."

"Good point."

"Emma," said Mary Margaret.

"What do you want for all of this," Emma asked Gold. "You never give away something for nothing."

Gold smiled, "I'm betting that I get you as a daughter-in-law someday dearie. I'm satisfied with that."

Neal let go of Emma and began to pace. "Son of a bitch," he said.

"Neal," said Emma as she watched him near the door. Neal ignored her and walked out. "Neal, wait!"

* * *

Emma followed him out. The sky was starting to grow dark, the sun turning in for the night. Emma followed Neal to the side of the shop.

"Guess I should have read his thoughts after all," said Neal.

"What's getting to you?"

"He is! Just by being with you, by wanting to marry you, it gives him that advantage. He would be getting the Savior as his daughter and he shouldn't."

"What are you saying?"

"This won't work, not as long as he's around."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Neal moved away and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at Emma.

"That's the last thing I want but Emma if this is how I can protect you from my father then-,"

"Just stop. You are not breaking up with me. You walked away from me once I won't let you do it again."

"Emma-,"

"I don't care about your father. I care about you. We can't chose our parents but we can chose who we decide to be with and I want you so if I have to deal with your father or if you decide to keep him out of your life, out of our life, then I'll handle either decision. Just don't leave, please."

Neal looked at Emma and began to cross toward her. He stared deep into her eyes and then took her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her; gentle at first and then slowly it built up.

David and Mary Margaret turned the corner and saw their daughter reaching upward into thin air. They could see the sides of her mouth moving and decided it was probably best to turn around.

A few people looked in their direction as they passed on the sidewalk.

"What," said Mary Margaret, "this is Storybrooke, haven't you seen a ghost before," she asked crossing her arms.

Neal and Emma both smiled.

"Maybe we should stop," Neal said.

"Mhm, we probably should," Emma replied still kissing him.

Neal laughed, "Later."

"Okay," Emma said stopping for real.

"So," Neal said taking Emma's hand, "Since my father is not going to help how are we going to find my body?"

Emma smiled at him, "Do you have faith in us?"

Neal smiled, "Always."

Emma smiled at him and she began walking toward her parents, her hand still holding onto Neal.


	9. Maybe We Met for a Reason

**Chapter 9: "Maybe We Met for a Reason"**

* * *

Emma reached her arm over Henry to switch on the light to Neal's apartment the following night. She hadn't been in here for several days since that night she came and stayed. She took a deep breath. Though Neal was with her and in the room, that didn't make being here any easier. His stuff still remained untouched and felt like a shrine. Emma felt weird about that.

"Not that I mind," Henry said breaking Emma out of her thoughts, "But why exactly did you bring me here?"

"I thought us being here might help bring your dad back."

"Back from where, the dead? You can't do that, it goes against all rules of magic."

Emma smiled at Henry, "I know then it's a good thing he's not dead. I was being honest with you the other night Henry. I meant what I said: your dad is here. What I didn't tell you was that I can see him."

"See him, like a ghost?"

"Something like that," she said with a smile. "Think Star Wars ghost but without the death part."

"Star Wars," Henry asked not really knowing what she meant by that.

Emma smiled, "Kid we have got to have a movie marathon one of these days. The older versions of those movies, they're much cooler."

"So is that why you've been acting so strange, because you've been talking to dad?"

"That's why."

"So why have you been having me stay with Granny or Ruby?"

"Henry, your dad's body is missing."

"What do you mean he's missing, where is he?"

"I'm not sure."

Henry made a bee line to the door. "Then we should be out looking for him," said Henry. "We should go to grandpa Gold. He would want to help find him."

"I all ready tried going to your grandpa Henry, he's not going to help."

Henry turned around, "I don't understand why not?"

"Because he and your dad were still at odds with each other," said Emma, "He thinks everyone is better off if he still keeps his distance."

"Then can't we try something magical to find him?"

"Magic won't work Henry. It worked to get rid of your dad but it won't get him back.

"So then if magic can't get him back what will?"

Emma couldn't help but smile, "True love," she answered.

Henry smiled too but it quickly faded, "but if we don't have his body you can't perform true love's kiss."

"What happened to your dad wasn't exactly a sleeping curse so I don't even know if a kiss would work."

"What other options are there?"

"I don't know kid, that's why we're here," Emma said as she placed a hand on Henry's shoulder.

As she did so she watched Neal and for a moment he flashed, the color of his natural skin coming through and at the same time that happened to Neal, Emma felt a jolt inside as if her heart were being electrocuted by medical paddles. She brought her hand to her chest.

Emma looked at Neal, "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what," asked Henry.

Neal smiled, "Yeah I did and Emma, for a second I felt real. Touch Henry again," he said to her.

Emma smiled at Neal and then looked at Henry and took his face in her right hand. As she did this she watched Neal flash again and she brought her hand to her heart feeling another jolt.

"Mom, why is your necklace glowing and what's going on?"

"It's all connected isn't it," said Emma, "The keychain-."

"The dream catcher," said Neal.

"The car," said Emma.

"Our son," they both said in unison.

"Everything that connected us," said Emma. Emma looked at her son and a smile beamed, "Henry, I think we may have just found a way to get your dad back."

"Dad's dream catcher," Henry said a little confused as he and his mom sat at the kitchen table with the dream catcher placed on it near Emma's necklace.

Neal sat at the head of the table, Emma to his right and Henry to his left.

"It's not just his dream catcher," said Emma. "We found it in a motel room back in Portland, Oregon the day you were conceived."

"So that's why you looked bothered when you saw it in Neal's apartment back in New York."

"Yeah, I never knew he kept it and when I saw it, I was kind of thrown off guard."

"So if I have this right you got pregnant with me when you were in Oregon but then when I was born it was in Arizona?"

"Pretty crazy hu?"

"Kind of but I don't see what this all has do with getting dad back."

"When I touched your shoulder earlier I saw your dad flash back to normal for a quick second and I also felt a jolt in my heart. At the same time the keychain also glowed."

"It's a necklace," said Henry.

Emma smiled, "It used to be a keychain back when your dad first got it for me. Back to my point, I think-"

"Hey," said Neal, "it was my idea too. Give me some credit will ya?"

Emma looked at Neal with an amused grin and then turned back to Henry, "We," she corrected, "think it might be a way to somehow get him back. I need to find a way to connect with the objects and with you. Other than the car, it's these two things and you that connected us back then."

"So like a talisman then?"

"Are you sure this kid is ours," said Neal, "He's too smart. We weren't that smart were we?"

"We had street smarts," Emma said to him, "and trust me he's got those too. How else do you think a ten year old managed to work alone in a big city like Boston and find me?"

Neal nodded, "Good point."

"You ready," Emma asked.

"Ready," said Henry. He quickly looked down, "Oh you were talking to dad weren't you," he asked noticing that his mom wasn't looking directly at him as she spoke.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" said Neal.

Emma took a breath, "Not a clue," she said.


	10. A Second Chance

**Chapter 10: A Second Chance**

* * *

Emma smiled at Henry, "Ready to see your dad again kid?" Henry smiled at Emma. "Okay," she said to him, "Take my hand."

Henry did so and Emma closed her eyes to focus. Gold had told her that no magic could bring Neal back only true love. For a long time Emma had always believed that the two were the same thing. After the past several days though, she had come to see that they were not. Magic could not touch the anti-freeze potion but only a certain true love could. It was like a mathematical equation along the lines of 'B' is a branch of 'A' but 'A' is not 'B'. Emma had a hard time understanding those kind of equations but she did understand magic and true love and in this case, true love was a branch of magic but not magic directly. It was entirely different.

Emma thought about Neal. She allowed herself to go back to the life she had eleven years ago when they first met. To say that Neal had freaked her out and surprised her at first had been an understatement. For a quick moment after Neal had told her she "could've just asked for the keys", Emma had feared for her life. It wasn't the first time she had done so but it had been the most recent so it had caught her off guard. When realizing he wasn't out to kill her, her next thought was that he was just some low life who had managed to get a young girl in his car as a trap and just wanted to do her. Another thing she had been used to but again she had been wrong about him. He was just a guy trying to get off the grid. At the time though she hadn't realized just how far off he was trying to go.

She thought of the feelings she started to develop for Neal. They had been like-minded souls, both people with an unknown past or in Neal's case a past he had wanted to remain unknown but still, like her he was a person without a family and without a real home. In a short amount of time Emma had come to feel something more, something deeper.

Emma had thought she'd known love before with previous boyfriends but she never felt the way Neal made her feel. He gave her hope, he made her smile, and more importantly he made her feel like she mattered which had been something she'd never experience before. Her parents had given her up and after spending her first three years with a family, they too gave her up and she became just another number in the endless array of kids in the system.

In the background of her thoughts she could hear Henry's voice, "It's working," he said. "The lights are getting stronger."

Emma didn't need to open her eyes to know it was. She could feel the jolts in her heart, could feel the electric pulses.

Henry watched in amazement as the necklace and dream catcher talismans began to glow. Very slowly they were getting brighter. He watched his mom cautiously, her eyes still closed.

"Emma," said Neal.

Henry's eyes widened, "Dad!"

Neal looked over to his son, "Henry!"

Neal was still flashing but it was lasting longer than before and in a second Neal was gone.

Emma pushed her thoughts deeper to the afternoon she spent with Neal in the motel room. She had lost her virginity when she was sixteen but this time it actually mattered. She was in love, real love, not the kind of love you told yourself just to make you believe you could actually feel it for someone, not the kind of love you told yourself to make you feel better and less alone.

She truly wanted him. She didn't just want to feel the experience of sex as that had been her reason the first time. And knowing that Neal wanted her the same way only made the experience greater, so great that she had conceived a child.

There was no denying it now, she and Neal had meant to be together and Henry had been a part of that destiny. And if that weren't true they wouldn't have met in New York. Both times had been more than mere coincidence. If they hadn't been meant for each other Emma would not have been able to see Neal in his ghostly form, would not have been able to kiss him, make love to him even though that had been slightly unconventional.

* * *

Emma was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her son. It started to come more into focus as a mumbled jumbled when she heard the worry in his voice.

"Gramps!" Henry continued to call out, "Help!"

"Henry!" David said as he and Mary Margaret came into the apartment having quickly raced downstairs the first time their grandson called.

They saw Henry sitting on the floor. From their angle they couldn't see what had happened.

Henry looked up with fear in his eyes. "She just collapsed," he said to them, "I can't wake her up."

Mary Margaret and David came over the side of the table to see two bodies lying almost lifeless on the ground. One of them was their daughter.

They looked at the other which was a partial.

"Neal," Mary Margaret said sounding confused. "What happened," she asked Henry.

"Mom found a way to get dad back," he answered, "but I think it's killing her."

Mary Margaret helped Henry up and held him close pulling him back. David took Henry's place.

He shook his daughter. "Emma," he said, "Emma you have to wake up."

Henry watched for a quick moment and then he buried his face in his grandmother's chest, closing his eyes. Mary Margaret hugged him tighter.

"This has to stop Emma," said David.

Inside Emma's state of mind memories continued to flood past but some had become separate. On one half of the circle memories of her life flowed freely and on the other were Neal's memories. She and Neal stood in the center. Neal was only half transparent now.

"It's working," Emma said unaware that her family could hear every word she spoke.

From the outside they could see that Neal was partially formed. From the waist down he was human but they still could not see the upper portion or his face.

Memories of Henry started to fill in Emma's half. Neal smiled but that quickly faded.

"I'm so sorry," said Neal.

"I know you are."

"I wanted us, I wanted our family."

"We are a family," said Emma.

"What's going on in there," Henry asked.

David shook his head, "I don't know kid."

"But not like we could've been," Neal said to her. "Emma, had I known I never would have left, I never would have-," Neal couldn't bring himself to say it.

Emma shook her head, "You know I've gone over it a dozen times." Henry released himself slightly from Mary Margaret to hear his mother speak despite the state she was in. "Would it have mattered if I hadn't gotten caught and we could raise him together? Would it have mattered if I had kept him and raised him alone? What would his name have been had I decided to keep him? But then I think about how my life turned out and I start to wonder all over again. Maybe had Henry not been a part of us, a part of me, I never would have found my parents. You once told me that maybe we met for a reason." She thought about the rest of his words, "that maybe something good came from us being together."

"I remember," said Neal.

"I'm sorry I lied," she said, "At the time I just couldn't admit it to you. I didn't want to."

"But," Neal said with a smile.

Emma smiled back, "but there were two things. I had never loved anyone before I met you and I haven't since. I tried for so long to let go of that but I couldn't. That's why I kept the keychain I think there was still a part of me that didn't want to let go, that held onto some inkling of hope because that's what you gave me, you gave me hope for a better life, a life I never really had before. For years I was always just a number, just another kid taking up space. You were the only one who made me feel like I mattered."

"Guess we're a like in that regard," said Neal.

"How so?"

"Why else do you think I kept the dream catcher? I couldn't let go either. I tried but I never really wanted to. Guess I always hung onto that hope too. What was your second reason?"

"Our son," she said with a smile. "I may not have been ready to be a mom to him at the time but had it not been for Henry or what you did I never would have broken the curse and I never would have found my mom and dad."

"He's getting better," Henry said looking at his father.

Neal's body was now up to his chest and working its way to his neck.

Neal smiled, "So you're not mad at me anymore?"

Emma frowned. "I've wanted to be and I think it's still going to take time for me to forgive you for what you did but at least now I know that I can and I'd rather work on that with you than without you."

Neal motioned to some of Emma's memories which were of her time spent in jail while pregnant. Emma hadn't wanted to show those memories but it was like they were film strips and there was no one at the controls to stop them.

"You look beautiful."

"Please I do not," Emma answered.

"No you do I just wish I could've been there."

"So do I."

Neal paused at the next memory which was of an eighteen year old Emma holding baby Henry.

"He's amazing," said Neal.

Emma smiled at the memory, "Yeah, he is."

For years it had been one memory she had tried to suppress but the more time she spent with Henry and then deciding she was going to be a part of his life and really try and become his mom it had become a cherished memory.

Emma looked at one of Neal's memories.

"Neverland," she asked.

Neal smiled, "You have no idea how right you were eleven years ago."

"And here I thought I was just making a joke."

Emma saw some of the memories and she stopped at one of them. There was a young boy in green leather but it wasn't so much Peter Pan that Emma was interested in but one of the younger boys in a line of seven or eight. Emma had seen him several times in Neal's passing memories.

"You were one of the Lost Boys," Emma stated.

"In over three hundred years I've been a lot of things," said Neal.

Emma shook her head, "Yeah you see that's still weird for me."

"Not for me. We met for a reason Emma, and not just because of our son."

The memories changed and a lot of memories replayed that had Emma in them including his most recent memories.

"None of those other lives ever really mattered until I met you. I'd never had anyone to share my wandering existence with. I'd been running for so long and wanted to continue running but then you stole my stolen car and I knew I never wanted anything more. I was done running and even if I wasn't I had wanted it to be with you."

Emma looked at Neal with tears in her eyes. Before she could react Neal began to quickly fade.

"What's going on," Emma asked.

Neal only smiled.

"Neal?" she called out.

* * *

"Dad," said Henry.

"Emma," David called out, "Emma it's okay you can wake up now."

"Neal?"

"He's right here," said David.

Emma's eyes began to move and then slowly opened. David helped her to a sitting position very gently.

Henry quickly released his grandmother and ran into Emma's arms.

"It's okay Henry," she said to her son, "I'm okay."

"Emma," Neal said his voice sounding a little hoarse.

"Welcome back," said David.

Emma looked at her father, "You can really see him?"

David smiled and Mary Margaret nodded.

"Emma," Neal said again.

"I'm here," she said.

Henry got off his mother and slowly the five of them began to stand up, Mary Margaret helping with Neal. The three of them gave Emma and Neal some much needed space.

The two of them walked toward each other and closed the gap.

"Hi," Neal said with that smile that always made Emma's heart flutter he said as he cupped Emma's face in his hands.

"Hi," she said back.

"That was interesting," he said.

"Just shut up," Emma said as she leaned up to reach his lips.

It was simple but passionate. They could hear Henry snickering and her parents clearing their throats.

Neal pulled back, "God I've missed that," he said to her. Emma nodded. "Thank you."

"Just don't ever do that again," she said to him. "I can't risk losing you, not ever."

"Promise," he said.

"And promise you're never gonna leave again."

"I all ready left you once. I won't be making that mistake again regardless of who or what tries to keep us apart."

Emma smiled, "That's all I needed to hear."

"So you're okay now," Henry asked.

Neal and Emma both turned to smile at Henry. Emma reached out her hand for him. The boy came up to his parents, both of them hugging him tightly.

"I missed you buddy," said Neal.

"I missed you too."

The trio released each other. "Hey," said Neal, "I think this calls for a night of hot cocoa to celebrate."

"With cinnamon," Henry, Emma, and Mary Margaret all said at the same time.

Neal let out a small laugh, "Would you have it any other way?" he said to all three of them. He then spoke directly to Emma, "At least now I know where you got it from." He turned back to Henry, "What do you say buddy, why don't you help me get started?"

Neal smiled at Emma as he and Henry made their way to the kitchen. Emma watched as her boys went over to do their thing, placing her hands in her back pockets and taking a deep breath. She turned and walked toward her parents.

"Just exactly how much of that did you hear?"

"When you were unconscious," David asked, "everything."

Emma brought a hand to her brow, "Great. We'll I guess we're even when it comes to the most embarrassing moments." She looked up at her parents with sincerity in her eyes. "Thank you for trusting me, for believing me. You had every reason not to but you did it anyways."

"You're welcome," said David.

"So you really didn't love anyone before Neal," Mary Margaret asked.

"I never had a reason to," said Emma. "The way I grew up…for a long time I just thought love was some kind of delusion people made up to make themselves feel better. I never felt it until I met him and I hadn't since other than the love I have for you guys and Henry but they're completely separate."

"And he makes you happy?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Yeah he does," Emma said with a smile.

Mary Margaret smiled back.

David took a deep breath, "So I guess it's safe to ascertain he's permanently a part of the family now?"

"You just heard me confess my undying love for him," Emma teased, "I think at this point yeah he is."

Mary Margaret looked at David and then at Emma, "So what do we do now, living arrangement wise? It's not like all five of us can live in the same apartment forever or you and Henry move in her with Neal."

Emma smiled, "I've actually got a few ideas about that assuming it's okay if we're all still under the same roof."

Before David or Mary Margaret could ask Emma what she meant, Henry and Neal came over with cups of hot cocoa in hand. Henry handed the two cups he was holding to his grandparents and then Neal handed one of the three he was holding to Henry and then Emma.

"Thanks hun," Emma said reaching up to kiss him.

Neal smiled, "So what are you guys talking about?"

Though it was late no one was ready to call it a night so the five of them made their way over to the kitchen table and began talking.

_[FADE OUT]_

* * *

**[END]**


	11. special feature-deleted scene

**Deleted Scene**

* * *

_Author's Note: This scene takes place sometime near the end of chapter 10. This scene played in my mind as chapter 10 was being written but when it came down to it, it didn't really fit well in terms of the way the chapter was going as a whole._

_I still couldn't let it go though so I decided to include the scene here as a special feature._

* * *

Hook stormed into the Mill's mansion. "Where is he," he called out to Regina who was in the living room.

"Where's who?" Regina asked standing up.

"Baelfire, Gold's son what did you do with him," Hook demanded.

"Take it easy pirate, we didn't do anything."

"Well he's gone."

"What do you mean gone, where is he?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

"I had nothing to do with it."

An idea clicked in Regina's mind and she began fuming.

* * *

"You foolish imp," Regina said as she slammed the door to Gold's shop making her way in. "Did you really think you were that clever?"

"I'm clever about a lot of things dearie but you'll have to be more specific."

"Your son, where is he?"

"The last I saw that pirate of yours killed him."

"You know as well as I that's not what happened. So I'll ask you again Rumple, where is he?"

"Well if his body is not where you left it your majesty then I'd say you have quite a problem on your hands don't you? You'd better start looking."

"You know where he is don't you?"

"Let's just say you can't touch him. Nothing can at this point."

Regina's face flushed, "No, it can't be. No!"

Rumple smiled, "Now you're starting to see. If I were the three of you I'd stay as far away from them as possible."

"This isn't over."

"It never is with you Regina, it never is."


End file.
